


A Little Help Goes a Long Way

by Hale_is_very_sexy



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale_is_very_sexy/pseuds/Hale_is_very_sexy
Summary: When Veronica had no where else to turn to except a phone number. A man had saved her and he promised her if she needed anything then he would be there for her no matter what but that was a long time ago. Jughead doesn't understand the change in his father or if he should believe in the new man as FP Jones stands there sober and ready for anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Jugheads Pov

I was at pops as always with Betty who's been my girlfriend for about a year and a half but that doesn't stop me from looking at others girls after all I am a gang leader. I joined the Serpents for about two years. Don't get me wrong I have never cheated on Betty but I do have to keep up my reputation with the Serpents. My dad hasn't been around for 3 months I have been staying with Archie and his dad. I haven't seen my dad since the last time. 

3 Months ago

I came in the trailer with Betty and he was on his phone and he was talking really seriously and all I could hear was a girl but when he seen me he walked into his bedroom and finished his conversation. 

FP Jones came into the living room where Betty and I was. He had a bag packed and he looked like he was going somewhere.

"Jughead I'm going away for a little while but I promise I will come back and I will be a better farther I promise you that. I love you. Stay safe son." my dad walked away and I didn't even know how to respond. He has been promising me that for years and yet nothing ever happened. 

"You okay Juggie?" Betty asked me as she is trying to make sure that im alright.

"Don't worry that man has been promising me that for years and that will never happen like ever and I know that but when he makes promises he aways breaks them so I know to just not believe it all together or it will just hurt me more in the long haul." I tear up a little and Betty hugs me and I put my head down and she smooches my head right into her boobs. 

I might as well get something out of this while my father was away. I get the whole place to myself. I fucked Betty fast and hard just to get rid of some of the frustration out of me. I packed a bag and gave Betty a helmet and I took Betty home. After parking I go to Archies door. 

"Hey man what's up?" Archie answers the door

"Hey can I stay here for a couple months?" Hopefully he will let me stay. I late being at the trailer and worrying about my dad. Not knowing if he will be okay or if he will even come back.

"Of course man you don't even need to ask your always welcomed here." He lets me in and we walk up the stairs and go to his bedroom. Ive always been jealous of him. He lives next Betty and the biggest thing is he has such a loving father and I well don't. 

"So where's your dad at?" Archie always asked I think shopping for a better answer then the one I will give him 

" He packed a bag and left I don't know where too. He just made some promises of him going to be better and that he will be back." When look at his face it is just full pity and I hate that. Thats why I don't tell anyone about my dad. I don't want pity.

" Well we can game all night. Hows your relationship with Betty?

"The same always."

"What about you and your love life?'

"What Love life I don't have anyone. I have been focusing on my music and trying to get something with that going."

"Cool Cool"

"Lets play some games." Archie hands me a xbox remote and we start to play. I don't know what my future hold but I'm defiantly not expecting anything.

Present Time 

The Serpents have been on my ass we have been having some trouble with the north siders everyone wants my father. I don't know where is I have been calling and trying to get in contact with him but nothing is working. Im worried I don't know where he could possibly be.

"Betty im going to place to get a few things I will go to your place afterwards and we can hang out. Okay baby? 

" Do you want me to come with you." I kiss her lips

" No baby its fine." I get up and go to my bike and drive to the trailer to grab a few things and to get a little piece Betty has been wanting to be attached to me and I can't get any peace.

Im at the trailer getting somethings and getting things organized when I hear a car. Not just a car but a expensive car. No expensive cars come in this area unless they want some trouble.

I open the trailer door and I step out and I see the car pull is pulling up at my place and the last thing comes out of the car. 

My father and this HOT chick. 

"Hey son I'm home." My mouth just drops. my father was in a expensive car and he has a girl with him I don't even know what to think.


	2. Needing Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP Jones the savor

SWAT SWAT PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND SLOWLY COME OUT

I stand up and start walking to the front door but my dad grabbed me and put the gun to my head" Im sorry Maja but I don't want go to prison." We walked out of the house with the gun pointing at my temple. My mother was following along with what my father was doing. 

"Put the gun down sir." One of the swat guy was trying to negotiate with my dad. My dad wasn't listening and he was sounding crazy and frantic like a lunatic. My father took the safety off the gun and he's still aiming at his daughter one of the swat men shot him in the leg twice and hen my dad was on the floor one of the swat man came over kicked the gun away and imminently put cuffs on my dad. I just ran over to a police officer and he put a blanket over my shoulder as I shiver from the cold. 

Swat men are in the house and is tarring through everything to and turning things over trying to find more things to charge my father with. As my father is being wheeled into a ambulance as they pass by me he whispers " I Know who snitched Maja and I will get justice for being forced away from my family and my darling daughter you will get your punishment." I shiver from those words.

"Well daddy its a good that you will be rotting in prison for years. Rot in prison daddy."I spit angrily at him. I can't believe he threatened me but I need to look strong and brave. He doesn't need to know how much he scared me

A escorts me to a hotel of where I will be staying " Thank you so much officer for all your help." I walk in and pay for a hotel room. I crawl into bed I have nightmares of what my father told me and I don't know what he will do to me after he gets out.

Two Years Ago

There was this man FP Jones he was in business with my father but one night one of my friends tried to rape me and he was close to it if FP didn't come in and kicked the guys ass and kicked him out of the mansion. To thank him I pulled out my fathers whiskey and pored him and myself a glass. I wanted to forget all about this night so I did what most girls do to there savors. I had sex with FP Jones and it was so good and amazing. The next day he was gone and I was sore. I didn't want to tell him but I was a virgin. FP Jones took my virginity. 

When he found out I was Hiram Lodges daughter he freaked out and left as soon as he could but not before he gave me his phone number and to call him whenever I needed him to be there for me. I needed him now. I wanted to be protected. I needed to feel safe in his arms.

The Next Day

I pulled out my phone and called the number 

RING RING RING

"Hello, who is this" A deep voice said and I wanted to moan at how sexy his voice is.

"Hey...Hi this is Veronica ummm Veronica Lodges daughter. You were in NYC two years ago working for my dad" I tell him nervously 

"Yeah I remember you it's not like I could ever forget." I blush "Why you calling Veronica?"

"I need your help you remember you told me to call when I needed your help. My father was just arrested and he threatened my life and now I need someone to protect me. I will pay you."I beg

" I don't need your money but give your address and I will be there as soon as I can and we can talk a little more. I jump around a little bit as I give him the information.

A Week Later

I have been waiting a week for him to come and I have been staying in the hotel. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I open the door and the most sexiest man stands there and I know who it is. I check him out and he is doing the same to me I did something I probably shouldn't of have. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. FP hands go to my ass to hold me up.

" Im sorry I was just exciting to see you" I hear a deep chuckle.

"trust me I dont mind having you in my arms again. I blush I slide down him sensually rubbing myself against him. I explain everything that happened i was crying by the end and he pulls me close and rubs his rough hands down my back and in circles. 

3 Months Later

We spend every day together for 3 months he has been teaching me how to become a serpent and how to fight. I was helping him get through not drinking everyday. We were helping each other out so much. I fell for him and when he said I love you I couldn't stop crying for a hour and when I said I loved him back and it was just perfect. 

Until it wasn't 

I didn't know that FP Jones had a son. Or I would have made him go back home the next day but me and FP Jones had a long talk about being a better father to his kids.

FINALLY were in Riverdale I had FP Jones drive us there I didn't know the way and I was a nervous wreck.

FP is driving in a trailer park and he can't stop glancing at me.

" You don't have to be nervous as long as we're together It doesn't matter where we live. As we were pulling up a teenage boy comes out of one of the trailers. when we get out of the car.

"Hey son I'm home" The kids mouth drops open in shock


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and FP goes to Riverdale and Jughead reaction

Jughead POV

I sputtered "Welcome home son?!?!?!?!!? DAD you have been gone for 3 months! Where the hell have you been! Ive called and called and yet you haven't had enough decency to answer any of my phone calls. There is a problem with the Serpents and the northsiders. " Im so mad but I have to keep a cool head.

My dad looks at me with worry in his eyes" Son I know I have been gone long for longer then I wanted to be but I was sorting out some things not just for us but with myself and Veronica. Im sober I have been for 3 months now. Veronica has been helping me get my life back." my dad walks over to me and try to hug me hugs me but I side stepped. 

"So who is this?" I nod my head towards the hot girl that came with my dad. Im really curious why this girl is helping my dad and vise versa.

I look at my dad waiting for an answer when the hot girl speaks ups.

"Hey I'm Veronica your dad helped me out with some things the last few months and I have a lot to thank him for" Im surprised my father has done anything for anyone without something in return. 

" So what did you give him to make him do anything for you." I rudely say. I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to get my hopes up on anything either when it comes to my father.

" I didn't give him anything he helped me out of the goodness of his heart" I'm even more skeptical now.

"So who's car is this" I know it can't belong to my father because we're poor and we live in the trailer park.

" Its mine but I didn't want to drive so I had your dad drive. Plus its a long drive from New York all the way to Riverdale." I shake my head and look at my dad. He goes over to the girl and wraps his arm around her and I start to shake in anger. Im his son and yet he's saving some girl rather than being with me . He drove all the way to New York to save her from her problems and yet he couldn't go down to the school to get me when I got into a fight and got suspended because he was blackout drunk.

Im jealous I know that for a fact 

" Dad where are you going to put her?"

"My names Veronica not girl."

"Son don't worry she's staying here with us but she won't be getting in your way." I laugh as if he just made a joke.

" Dad don't except me to be staying here when you have been gone for 3 months without a word. I have been staying with archie and his dad and im going to stay there and I plan to go back there until you get rid of the Rich girl." Im MAD. Real MAD I can't believe that he is going to take in some girl and he can't believe that MY dad is taking in a girl when he couldn't take care of his OWN son. 

"If that's what you want then you do whatever you need to do son. I won't force you to stay with me and Veronica but she's staying here and you can't say anything to change my mind." I nod my head and walk away.

"Hey there's a meeting at 8:00 pm at Whyte wyrm 

I get on my motorcycle and drive off to Bettys house. Im so frustrated with my dad and the girl who is stealing my dad from me. Why is he sober for her but he hasn't been sober for me. 

At Betty House I knock on her door and Bettys mom answers. 

" Hey Alice I'm here to see Betty."

" Yeah I figured she's upstairs you can go up but I just leave the door opened"

" Of course Alice" I walk upstairs and knock on the door and open the door and there Betty is sitting on her bed. She has papers all over and she looks like she was working on homework.

"Hey Betty" she looks up and she gives me that sunshine smile. "What are you doing?"

"Homework obviously" she rolled her eyes at me " what are you doing here Jughead I thought you had to go and do something with the serpents?" She sighs 

" I had to go home and grab my clothes. I didn't hear anything from my dad at all. But he showed up at the trailer park with some girl." I start to explain what happened with my dad

"What is your dad doing with a girl."

" I don't know Betty but she's staying with my dad and I want know why. She said he helped her with something but I don't know with what.But after she said that my dad walked over to her and put her arm around her and told me she is staying at the trailer with him. But I plan to find out what happened between them" I'm kinda embarrassed at how obsessed I am.

" How old is the girl?" Betty seems a little obsessed with the girl.

"She looks around our age. She's probably going to go to our high School." I shrug my shoulders not really knowing.

"Whats her name?" Betty is really curious about this girl apparently 

" Veronica I don't know her last name" I wasn't really paying attention 

" There is a new girl and the counselor told me about. I have to talk to her and show her around the school." she acts like that is so tough to walk a new girl around. But it's her job to do that. She wanted to be student president.

I close the door and got up and pushed the papers off the bed. Betty doesn't look happy about that. I kiss Betty passionately to distract her from all the papers I threw on the floor. My hand goes in her hair and pull gently and I slowly move my hands down her back and to her butt. I grabbed her butt and pulled her into my lap. Betty starts to rock and she gets my cock hard real fast. I take her shirt off and she takes mine off. Betty ru

Of course when things are starting to get heated. Alice barges in the door and ruins the moment. 

"Jughead I think you need to leave now and Betty you need to put clothes on and stop trying to get action while your in my house ." I get up even more frustrated now that I have to leave while I have a hard on. I go to Archies house and no one else is there so I go and take a cold shower to hopefully get rid of my hard boner.

It's almost time for the meeting. I hope my dad leaves the girl at home. I don't think the rest of gang is going to like FP brining her around the rest of them.


	4. Serpent Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica meets the Gang and jughead Reacts

3rd Person

Veronica and FP Jones went to the Whyte Wyrm the music is Loud. There is women and men all over the place drinking beer and wearing their cuts. The Serpents hear the door shut and look up and see a hot chick with FP Jones. Toni the girl with pink hair run up to Fp and gives him a hug. 

"Where have you been FP" Fp pulls out of the hug and puts his arm back around Veronica 

"Fixing some problems I had to take fix. Thank you Sweat Pea for taking care of the gang while I have been gone. Jughead has been telling me about some nothsiders making trouble." Even though FP Jones is the gang leader Jughead is the prince to be. Jughead walks into the club to see his dad and the girl. 

"Dad why did you bring the girl with you when its Serpents business not some loser girl"The girl gives Jughead a deathly glare. 

" My name is Veronica and I am part of this gang you dad has let me join." Veronica is mad.There was a up roar. All the gang members were on there feet and yelling how they didn't have a vote.

"HEY HEY this is my club my decision not yours what I say goes. There are reasons for bringing her into this club." Sweet pea looked confused. Jughead is even more jealous and mad then he was before.

Sweat pea spoke up after while "Wheres you tattoo at then princess or should I say queen" 

Jugheads POV

I cant believe he Let her in the club without even talking to anyone. We dont even know if we can trust her. Why does my dad trust her so much? How did they meet each other? Im started to question their relationship? He has his hands on her at all times. He has his hands on her inappropriately. Why is she so important to my dad? 

I wonder if I will ever get a answer I feel like I won't get the answer or if I won't like the answers to the questions.

Sweat Pea asks the girl to show her tattoo. The girl looks at my dad and blushes. My dad gives her a encouraging smile Veronica is wearing a dress that goes down to her mid thigh. When she pulls her dress and I'm shocked at what I see. 

 

The tattoo was huge and sexy all in one go. Veronica had to move the dress around so we could see the tattoo. If I wasn't with Betty I would want her. Veronica is sexy. Its not just me that's thinking that either the rest of the gang of men is looking at her up and down and the skin she is showing. My dad pulls her dress down and it looks like a possessive arm around her waist. 

" Okay so she has the tattoo but how do we know she is committed to you or this group." My dad scoffs at me

" Because she is the one who put Hiram Lodge away she helped the police put him in jail. Remember the guy who was trying to bring drugs into this place and bring this whole town down and when Veronica found out she helped put a stop to it. Not just her father but also her mother." I stare at Veronica a little astonished at what she did. Even with everything that happed with my dad i couldn't put my own parent in prison. 

Veronica is blushing like a tomato and my dad pulls her into his arms and kissed her forehead. 

" I also have another announcement that Veronica and I are together we have been together for 3 months. If you have anything negative to say you can keep it to yourself. " All the men all nod out of respect for my dad but I can see j=judgement in there eyes and I know I have it in my eyes as well. I mean the girl is my age. 

It's sad to say Im jealous of Veronica Lodge. One of they guys yell out to kiss her and he does. He put his hand in Veronicas hair and pulls her closer and kisses her roughly I look away and I get up and stomp out of the room I can't take it anymore. I can't believe my dad is sleeping with someone my age it even sounds weird but there is nothing I can do but be supportive of my dad. 

I love my dad but there is a strain even though I don't like my dad with such a young girl and its a little messed up but she has also been the only person he has actually been able to stay sober for longer the 24 hours. 

I ride my bike over to Archies and Im so exhausted and tired that I just crawl into bed and pass out. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Tomorrow is the first day go school I don't even though the rumors are gonna go crazy when they find out the new girl is dating my dad.


	5. Serpent Meeting Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP takes care of Veronica

Veronica POV 

I don't know how to feel at the moment. I love how FP kissed me in front of his family/Gang and wasn't ashamed of me but at the same time when FP kissed me Jughead has walked off. Or more accurately Stalked. I tap FP on the should and he stops talking to Sweet Pea and he looks at me. His eyes are so warm. " Yeah baby?" He wrapped a arm around me 

" Babe Jughead left after you kissed me" I say gently I don't want to upset him but he needs to know. 

" Oh well I will have to have a talk with him man to man." When he looked at me he must of seen something because he grabbed my neck and kissed me again. "Don't worry sexy you will always be mine I wont let anyone have you unless its me. Your mine and I'm yours for forever and ever." At that moment I knew for sure I was in love with this man holding me. Making me feel so safe just like the last time he held me 2 years ago. I was only 16 but FP didn't know that and I feel bad for taking advantage of him but he was kinda doing the same thing. The only thing that ruined everything was my father and how he just has to introduce me to all his men and when I seen FP I knew I was going to be in trouble. I was hoping that he wouldn't remember but when he looked at me I could see the lust in his eyes and I bet mine mirrored his. When FP found out who my dad was I never seen a man pack his stuff so fast and leave the house.

"I love you FP I know its fast we have only been together for 3 months but I feel something for you that I never felt before. Your amazing and I'm just glad that you are mine and I am yours. I know its fast so I won't be upset if you don't say it back." Even though I am saying I wouldn't be upset but that would be a lie because I wanted him to feel the same way as in the love sick faze were we want nothing but each other.

" I was waiting for the right time to tell you this but since you just ruined it I love you to and no I don't think that we are moving to fast I think we see each other for hat they re and we just want more." I blush so red and I giggle at his words 

FP Kisses me and at first it was just innocent until it wasn't and it became dirty and I loved every second of it. He Puts his mouth to my ear and asks me if I want to go home and make our new home OURS. Of course Im not going to deny that doesn't sound great. When we get home his hands are already sliding up my dress and he starts to trace my tattoo. He breaks away from the Kiss " I love how you have my gang tattooed on you forever. You are MINE to do as I please with." I love the sound of that. I moan at his words. FP grabs my hips and picks me up and his hands are digging into my flesh I moan at the pain. " Am I hurting you baby." 

" No of course not I like what you're doing to me." Before I know it he sets me down and spins me around. He rips my dress and panties off leaving me only in my bra

" I have been wanting to try this with you for awhile but I was waiting for the right time to bring this up. Now be a good girl and bend of the counter so I can spank that pretty little ass of yours and make it all nice and pink and when I get done with you that is when I will fuck you so hard you are going to be sore tomorrow and when your in school tomorrow you will be thinking of me the whole time. Now count" 

CRACK 

"Ahhhh one" 

CRACk CRACK

"FUCK two three"

And it continues until he thinks my ass is all nice and pink but to me my ass is so warm and it hurts when he even gently touches it. Im going to be hurting tomorrow in school.

"Fuck baby you beautiful ass is even more pretty with my hand print on it. The pinks stand out on the silky skin. I love how good you are for me." he reaches down and runs a finger between my lips. Im soaked and I know it. I didn't think that this would be one of my kinks but what do I know it feels good to be dominated. To be punished when I do bad.

"Little girl you are soaked. You are all wet for me. I don't even need to prepare you your pussy is just ready for me but before I fuck you I want to taste you. Im sorry this might sting." For a second I'm confused until he picks me up and sits me on the counter after just being spanked it hurts like a bitch

"Ahhhh daddy" It slipped before I could stop myself and I look down ashamed of myself. When I glance up FP is just staring at me in shock and he grabs me and kisses me and when he pulls back im shocked of what I see instead of disguising look he looks turned on by it.

" Say it again baby please." All he's begging me to say it again. I wouldn't think that he would like it but I guess he does. 

"Daddy" I say he moans lightly and before I know it is face is between my legs and he's lapping at my pussy devoring me. I grab his hair so he continues to eat my pussy. 

FP's hands remained at my hips, even holding me up a bit to reach deeper, managing to swipe at my g-spot a fair few times. After a few minutes, my orgasm rolled through me, my back arching as my muscles spasmed, gasping a bit from the little aftershocks."Baby you taste so good" his tongue is fucking in me making me shiver in overly sensitive pleasure. He backs up looks happy with himself. 

"Fuck FP that felt amazing." 

"If you think we're done then you're crazy. I want to hear more of those sexy noises you make as your cumming. I blush as he helps me down and we walk towards his bedroom a night full of pleasure ahead of me. I smile like not other. I forgot schools tomorrow.


	6. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes to school and meet Betty

Veronica POV

I hear my phone going off constantly and I turn my alarm off and when I look at the time and date I stood up so fast that I fell on the floor. "FP WAKE UP" I shouted freaking out the alarm was for school. Shit I had to be at school in 15 mins and it takes me that long to pick out what jewerly I want to wear for the day. 

"Calm down babe you will make it just throw on some clothes and I will take you to School" I scoff I can't believe he just told me to throw on some clothes it takes me a hour to get ready. 

"I can't believe you just said that" He huffs out a laugh

"Babe take all the time you need I forgot who I was talking to" I get on his lap

"Do you want to do something first before I have to go to school and checked out by the jocks of the football team"His arms wrap around me protectively 

"Well maybe I should come with you to show all those dumb boys who you belong to." a growl cam out deep in his throat and it was so sexy. I moan at the thought of having sex with this beast of a man. Until he pushes me off of him and he tells me to get ready and I do. I look at myself in a full length mirror and I look hot as always. 

Im thirty minutes late to school. FP takes me there on his motorcycle and drops me off promising to pick me up when schools over I just had to call him. I walk into the school looking for the office when this blond girl in a pony tail walks up to me

" Hey I'm Betty Cooper and im supposed to show you around the school but since you are thirty minutes late I'll have to show you during lunch or something. Lets take you to the office so you can get your schedule and get you to class." This girl said everything all in one breath. She is the type of girl that does everything she is told to do.

Betty POV

"unbelievable the first day of school and the girl I had to show around the school is late which is going to make me late to class" Im complaining to jughead and he just laughs because he's coming in late he doesn't care much about school but my mom would freak if I was late to school.

" Babe chill its not that big of a deal." That statement is making me madder by the second I can't believe that he's sticking up for her. Sometimes I wish he would just stick with what I say and just go with it. But Jughead is the type of person to speak his mind and not just sit by while someone saying something that he disagrees with.

"Oh there she is I'll talk to you later. " I walk over to the new girl and introduce myself and hopefully to get to class as soon as I can."Hey I'm Betty Cooper and I'm supposed to show you around the school but since you are thirty minutes late I'll have to show you during lunch or something. Lets take you to the office so you can get your schedule and get you to class." I say it all in one breath. Im trying to hurry this up. 

I walk her to class and into the office she gets her schedule and everything else she needs. I take her to class which so happens to be mine. When we walk in the teacher Mr. Grey which I cant help but to say he is HOT he is young but defiantly to old for me. Mr. Grey looks at me then at the new girl and I can already see the lust he has for this girl." Sorry Mr. Grey we are late this is..." But before I could finish 

"Hi I'm Veronica Lodge it's nice to meet you Mr. Grey." I look at Mr. Grey waiting for lecture he always gives people when there late to his class even when there new. 

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lodge you can take a seat wherever you would like

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lodge you can take a seat wherever you would like. Betty you should have came to class to let me know that you where going to be showing miss Lodge around. Now take a seat and don't interrupt me again." I cant believe he just gave me a lecture when he knows I am the student body president and I am the person who shows new people around. I'm pissed off that I got a lecture and he just gave Veronica a free pass because she is pretty. I huff to my seat and I sit next to Veronica.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble I didn't mean to be late and make you late as well." I just let out a hmm in a answer I don't want to get in any more trouble with Mr. Grey when class is ending Mr grey asks Veronica to stay behind and while walking out the door and Mr. Grey shuts the door after the last student and I wait until Veronica comes out.I'm just to curious of what happened .

"Betty you didn't have to wait for me."

"Don't worry about it I have the next class with you and I was wondering what happened with Mr. grey he doesn't usually have students stay behind." Im curious honestly 

"He just wanted to let me know if I needed anything then he would be there and it was kind of weird. She shrugs her shoulders and I don't know why but that werieds me out. I mean he's never told anyone that. One time a student was failing his class and he told them to find someone to help help them study and pass or he was going to fail him and make his take the course again.

"Well you haven't met Archie yet you will meet him at lunch time I don't have any classes with him and since you have every class I do you won't either. 

" Oh okay." 

The day continues with Veronica sitting in every class next to me and all the guys checking her out. 

Finally Lunch!!!!!!!!!


	7. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch time with Veronica Jughead and Archie

Archie POV

Today has been complicated day. The summer has been great I have been sleeping with an older women none other than the music teacher. I think the teacher is hot and obviously the sex is great but she is older then me and also she is my teacher. I have had to keep it a secret. I couldn't tell anyone about it and it sucks because I don't keep secrets from my best friends or my father for that matter but yet I cant do anything. Even though I am 18 and legal but she is 10 years older than me. 

Betty and Jughead have been dating for 2 years and it seems like everything is going great with them except for the fighting and disagreement they have with each other. One thing I do know for sure is I'm jealous. I wish I had a great relationship that I can openly kiss and hold hands with outside and not just have to hide. My father would freak out if he knew. Im scared to tell him.

"Archie where you sitting at for lunch" Of course at that time Jughead and Betty holding hands

" Im sitting outside I need some fresh air inside the school smells bad." I walk out and sit at the picnic table and sit down and pull out my phones and text Miss Grundy (Grundy Archie)

Test messages

Hey are you at lunch

Yes, I'm outside sitting with Jughead and Betty 

Have you told anyone about us?

No why are you asking?

Because I have been getting looks all day!

Oh well maybe because you are HOT!!!

Well thx

You are also very sexy 

im glad to be with such a hot lover! <3

I GTG the group is talking to me and they are wondering who im texting

Okay I love you <3

I love you to <3

End Of Conversation 

"I'm sorry what did you say Betty my dad was texting me asking me how today was going." I look up from my phone looking back and forth between Betty and Jughead 

" I was asking you if you had a great summer. We haven't seen you since the end of the school year last year." I heard the word "we" and I got jealous that they get to say that and I can't.

" Oh I had a great summer." But before I could finish the new HOT girl came up to us and took a seat 

" Hey I"m Veronica Lodge"

" Veronica this is Jughead" Black haired with hat on this is Archie the red head with a letter men jacket and lastly this is Keven the only openly gay guy"Betty introduces us and I cant believe that this girl is sitting with us 

" So what was I interrupting" She tries to start a conversation 

" Oh we were talking about this summer how was summer for you Veronica?" I wanted to be nice and polite 

" Oh you know the usual" She sighs and puts her head in her Hands " Today has been exhausting"

"Yeah it is did you want to go to pops with Betty Jughead, and me after school today"I ask. jughead is giving me a dirty look. I don't think he likes this new girl. 

" No I cant I have things to do." Jughead is now glaring at her. 

" Is one of those things my father" Her head shoots up and stares at Jughead with big eyes 

" How dare you think of me or your father like that. And for you information you dad has changed for the better and I get he has done a lot to you but that doesn't mean that you need to block him off not to mention he is you leader so at least you can give him is the respect that he deserves." After she gets done with her rant she gets up and stomps off into the school. Jughead turns his head and is watching her walk away and I'm looking at her but I'm staring at her ass as it sway back and forth so sexy.

" Wait so what is going on with you dad and the new girl" 

" Oh Betty hasn't told you that my dad is screwing her and he has claimed her so no can have her an do don't understand what he is doing with her. But the biggest problem I have is why is she being with him. I mean what is he giving or doing to her to make her stay with him." I shake my head so I guess I have more in common with this new girl then I thought. I guess we both like older people. 

At least she doesn't have to deal with a over protective father whiff he finds out then he will probably throw the biggest hissy fit.

"Oh wow I can't believe that you said that Jughead she probably has a lot going on and I get where you're coming from but at the same time you did just hurt that girls feelings and you just threw it in her face." Jughead face turned into a scowl and then he turned his face and looked at his girlfriend looking for support and by the looks of it. He didn't get it. Jughead gets up and he starts to walk away and he pulls out a cigarette and lights up and starts to walk away. 

" Im out of here if you need me I'll be at the Whyte Woym." 

" Well I didn't think it would be that bad." Betty looks upset but I don't know what to tell her she is the one who didn't support her boyfriend. Sometimes I don't get her or his relationship.

RING RING 

"Ill see you at the pops after school Betts." I tell Betty as I walk away to the last couple of classes.


	8. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and FP Jones fight and then Veronica and FP Jones have some alone time at the bar.

FP POV

I was working at the Whyte Woym i needed to stock up on cheap alcohol and food. Then there was a loud noice at the door and in comes Jughead and by the looks of it he wasn't happy. I wonder why he isn't in school. I check my phone to see if Veronica texted me to pick her up. 

" Dad we need to talk about Veronica?" I'm shocked that is the first thing to say.

" Okay son what can I do for you?" I don't know what to say I'm scared of scaring him off 

" Dad what are you doing with that kind of girl" I confused 

" Kind of girl? What are you talking about son? I know she's young and everything but that docent mean mean she's bad for me or anything she has helped me stop drinking. What is so wrong with that." I finish my rant I have been getting a lot of crap from others but not my son

" DAD THAT GIRL IS LITERALLY HALF YOUR AGE WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT WITH HER. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE MY DAD FOR A CHANGE AND NOT WITH SOMEONE WHO GOES TO SCHOOL WITH ME." My son is screaming at me at the top of her lungs. 

I go around the bar and I grab my son and hug him tight I don't want there to be jealous between Veronica and him there is nothing wrong with that. 

"Son you have nothing to worry about. You always will be the most important thing in the world. You mean everything to me. you are my son and Veronica is amazing and I love her but I will always love you more then anyone else in the entire world." I hug Jughead until he feel him stop shaking and crying. "I'm sorry for being a horrible father and I want to make it up to you know if you will let me son." 

" That sounds great dad." I hear my phone going off and I let go of Jughead and check my phone and see that Veronica texted me to come and get her when I can." 

"Jughead I have to go pick Veronica up. Do you want to come and hang out with us?" I hope he comes with

"Nah dad im going to pops to see my girlfriend Betty" I frown 

" Girlfriend? When did you get a girlfriend?" I'm curious 

" Dad I've had a girlfriend for 2 years" 

" I'm glad you had someone to make you happy when I wasn't there for you." I hug him and walk over to the care and go and pick up Veronica 

Veronica POV

I was so mad at lunch and I regret going off on Jughead like that but I'm in love with FP Jones and I just can't stand it when people bad talk him. After school I text FP to come and get me right after I get a call from a unknown number I answer it 

"Hello"

"Hello mi mija how's life in Riverdale" I know that voice. 

"ddddaaaaadddddyyyy" I stutter out know I'm scared shitless 

"Mi mica you should be scared of me I'm going to....." Before he could finish I hang up the phone and I continue out of the school. When FP looked at me he jumped out of the car and ran to me and he put his arms around me. 

" Whats going on baby" He murmured in my ear I break down crying and shaking in his arms

" M..my....da....dad called and he threatened me" He rubs my back up and down

" Its okay baby I will always protect you no matter what...The gang and I will always have your back. I nod my head against his chest.

6 Months later

It has been 6 months since coming to Riverdale and everything that has happened with my father. My father has been calling me everything chance he gets so when I changed my number but literally right after I changed it and he called me and told me that no matter where I go he will always find a way to find me.

I got the call about my fathers money and there estates and they told me my father left me a ton of money and his house. Its spring time and I really need to get away from everything and stay away from phones and internet. Not to mention I get to stay away from the creepy teacher who keeps checking me out every chance he gets or pulls me aside and talks.

"So FP what is our plan for spring break" Im sitting at the bar while FP is finishing closing up the bar by cleaning the glasses and putting everything back where it belongs. I'm in a cute outfit. Every time I bend over or do something flirty FP is checking me out. Im Loving the attention. Even though I am so much younger then him his sex drive is amazing. He's amazing. 

 

" Ummm Staying in and watching movies" I shake my head 

" Yeah I think we should go to a log cabin." he chuckles 

" Babe I love you and everything but I don't got that kind of money to take you to a expensive log cabin I'm sorry baby" I go around the bar and I get on my tippy toes and kiss him

" Baby you don't have to worry about money I haven't told you but I got a call from the lawyers and my father left everything in my name and he left me this log cabin and I would think it would be great for us and your son and Betty. " I try to convince him " Don't think about anything bad let's just go and enjoy our time together. "

"ummmm okay if that what you want to do" I lean up and kiss him passionately and he picks me up and sits m on the bar table and we start to make out and then he pushed his hands up my shirt and traces my tattoo that he thinks that I belong to him. He kisses down my neck and leaves hickeys he pulls back and pulls my shirt off im not wearing a bra so he has full access to my boobs and he takes advantage right away. One of his hands pinch and pull on my nipples while his mouth takes the other nipple and sucks on it. I moan as I put my hands in his hair and pull and tug on his hair. 

"FP fuck that feels so good."

" Yeah you like that baby. Lean back on your hands baby." I do as he says and he tells me to lift my hips and he pulls my shorts and panties off he throws them wherever. FP grabs my hips.

"Baby this isn't going to be gentle I want you badly baby." I nod my head encouraging him to go ahead. He put the tip of his cock and he pushes in me none to gently and I love it. I moan his name loudly 

"FP FUCK DADDY" he loves it when I call him daddy and I love calling him that while having sex he fucks me so hard and and his hands are gripping my hips so hard and I know for sure that it's going to cause bruises. I cum all over his cock screaming daddy and when he's about to cum he pulls out and cums all over my stomach. 

" FP that was amazing" Im breathing hard my chest was going up and down FP puts his head on my chest. 

" baby we should go home and figure out our plans." I kiss his lips softly and he helps me down and helps me put my clothes back on.

I cant wait to go on vacation.


	9. Packing and Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead, Veronica, FP, Betty get ready to go on Vacation

3rd Person

Veronica and FP were holding hands and walking into POPS where they seen Jughead and Betty going after they stopped by the trailer. FP opens the door for Veronica and Veronica thanks him and they look around for Jughead and Betty. When they spot them they go up to them and ask them if they can sit with them. 

"Jughead I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and your father to my log cabin and if you want you can bring Betty with us as well. Its a 2 hour drive from here but I have a car and I can drive." Veronica is very optimistic 

" That would be great when did you want to go and what do you want to Bring." Jughead doses't want to overstep any boundaries 

"All you have to do is bring yourself and you're bathing suits. There is a swimming pool and a jacuzzi that I will be taking full advantage. "

" Veronica you don't have to invite us you and my dad can just go you dont have to be polite and invite me or Betty" FP can see that Veronica looks defensive and is getting upset with Jughead is saying to her 

" Son Veronica just want us all to have fun for spring break and I think it would be nice for family time. Plus I would like to get to know Betty and it would be nice Jughead if you get to know Veronica." Now FP see Jughead getting upset with his words. It seems like this whole conversation is not going as planned. 

Betty interrupted everyone before anyone could say anything " I think that sounds great Jughead why don't you come back to my place so you can help me pack and then we can get your things. How does that sound Jughead" Jughead and Veronica are having a staring contest and not in a friendly manner. Betty elbows Jughead to have him knock it off.

FP wraps his arms around Veronica. " Yeah that sounds good and if you want we can go pick you up at your house just send me the address." Everyone in the booth nods their heads and they all go in different direction. Betty and Jughead went to her house and as soon as she went into the closet and started to grab things she wanted. Jughead sat on her bed throwing a mini fit. 

" Why did you have to say anything Betty about us going now I have to be in a car ride there and I also have to deal with her during our spring break I thought we would be hanging out. And what about Archie what do we tell him. That we're going to hang out with my dad and his girlfriend just so happens to be our age? Jughead threw himself back onto the bed. Betty sighs and rubs her hand through her hair.

"Jughead honey please act like a adult. Your dad can date anyone he can and Veronica can date whoever as well. They seem to be happy with each other. She was the one who invited us to go with her to her log cabin for spring break. So instead of acting like a baby maybe you should act nice to her. Hell you. might even like her. I consider her my friend and she is your fathers girlfriend." All Jughead does is cover his head with the blanket after having just got the lecture of his life.

After Betty gets done packing they go over to Archie house to get Jughead's stuff. When we get there Archie answers the door and they all walk up the room.

"So what's up guys what are you doing here?" Archie hasn't told them about him being with miss Grundy he doesn't know how they will react. 

"Jughead just has to grab a few things we're going with Veronica to the log cabin with FP Jones for spring break." Archie is offended he can't believe his friends are going to leave him for spring break and not even invite him. Jughead looks guilty 

" Im sorry man were leaving you but my dad and his girlfriend invited us to go and Betty jumped in and yes." Jughead was blaming Betty for agreeing before he could politely decline.

"JUGHEAD! Veronica was being very nice she could have just had her and FP go but no she invited us to go too so you and your dad can have a relationship." Betty went off on her rant her boyfriend can be a little dense "Hell if I was dating your dad I wouldn't invite you I would want to be just him and me your dads HOT" Jughead's face gets all red and before he could burst out and yell at Betty there was a honk. Veronica and FP was here. Betty and Jughead hugged Archie and walked out the front door to see Veronica and FP making out. FP's hands are on Veronicas body.

FP and Veronica had just pulled up at Bettys house and FP couldn't keep his hands off of Veronica. "Princess this is going to be a really good vacation." Veronica nods and kisses FP. FP puts his hands in Veronicas hair and pulls her closer and Veronicas hands are in FP hair. FP sticks his hand up Veronica's shirts and starts to pull and pinch her nipples and then there was a knock on the window and their stands Betty and Jughead staring at them. Veronica pulls back but no before giving FP a peck on the lips. Veronica gets out of the car but not before popping the trunk.

 

" Just put your stuff in the trunk and the get in guys." Jughead and Betty nod there head " Baby can you drive?" Jughead is mocking her to Betty and Betty hits jughead hard in the shoulder and mouth "Knock it off" 

" Of course princess" FP gets out of the car and pushes Veronica against the care and kiss Veronica and and grabs her ass. FP pulls back and gets into the driver seat and Veronica gets in the passenger seat. Betty and Jughead gets in the backseat. They all kinda make small talk for awhile until it was just quiet. FP has his hand on Veronica leg and Jughead has his head in Bettys lap. We pull up to the log cabin and FP's eyes widen. " Princess are you sure were in the right place." Veronica nods her head.

"Were here this is the log cabin!" Veronica is jumping up and down in her seat and Jughead. Betty, and FP are just staring at awe of the cabin.


	10. The log Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying each other’s company

The Living room 

________________________________________________________________________________

3rd Person

"Get your things and come inside the outside isn't the best thing you will see when you walk into this amazing house." Veronica gets out and does a few stretches. Her muscles are sore from the ride. FP is staring at Veronica as she does some stretches and he has lust in his eyes. FP gets out of the car to grab his luggage and Veronicas as well. When Veronica gets done with her with her stretches she goes to grab her bags but FP gets there first and grabs her things and his. Veronica gives FP a grateful smile and a kiss on the cheek. FP and Veronica go up to the door to unlock and unpack for their stay in the cabin.

Jughead and Betty are a few steps behind. Veronica unlocks the door FP just stands their looking inside and he's just amazed at how beautiful it is. Veronica grabs FP hand. "Ill show you our room." FP gives her a big smile. While Veronica and FP are getting settled Betty and Jughead are fighting outside.

Betty is getting frustrated with Jughead. "Jughead please can we just have a good time. I know you think Veronica is beautiful and everything but that doesn't mean that you can check her out every time my back is turned not to mention you dad is dating her."

"Of course Veronica is beautiful but so are you and I'm WELL aware of who she is dating and I also know who I am dating. It seems to me your the one jealous of Veronica." by the time Jughead is getting to the end Jughead is yelling in frustration and Betty is tearing up a bit. 

"I can't do this with you Jughead not now and defiantly not here. Lets jus pretend we didn't have this fight." Betty grabs her things and goes inside only to hear noises in the kitchen and Betty got curious she walked in to see FP picking up Veronica and kissing her on the table with his hand underneath her skirt and then I heard moaning knowing that FP is making Veronica feel good. Betty is jealous of their relationship. Jughead walking in behind Betty and clears his throat and FP lets go of Veronica 

"I didn't know we had an audience. Veronica  jumps off of the counter 

"Sorry about that let me show you your guys room." Veronica fixes her skirt and flounces upstairs and shows them their room and when Betty and Jughead walk in their mouths drop open at how beautiful the sight is of the room. " Im going to go downstairs put your bathing suit on and we can get In the hot tub." Veronica goes downstairs and FP is already in the kitchen waiting for Veronica he grabs Veronica around the waist and puts her back on the table and starts to kiss her neck. "We should go and put our bathing suits on.I told Jughead and Betty to put there's on so we can go in the hot tub." FP nods and they start to walk up the stairs Veronica goes in front and FP slaps Veronicas ass as she goes upstairs and Veronica lets out a giggle and races upstairs with FP hot on her heals. 

Jughead and Betty are in a awkward silence " Betty please forgive me I'm being a ass for no reason im sorry."

Betty goes up to Jughead and kisses him until their out of breath " I will forgive you if you make it up to me." Jughead kisses Betty. Jughead picks Betty up and leans her against the wall and starts to kiss her neck and Betty has her hands in Jugheads hair and Betty is letting out little moans. Jughead puts his hand down Bettys pants and starts to massage her pussy and Betty is letting out louder moans.....Until they both hear Veronica and FP coming upstairs then they hear a slapping noice and Veronica giggling up the stairs. Betty and Jughead both groan the sexual tension gone with the voices of them. Jughead lets Betty down and they both get in there bathing suits and they go downstairs to wait for Veronica and FP.

FP comes down first and they all sit in an awkward silence. Veronica comes down and she shows them the hot tub. Veronica takes off her cover up and she wearing a pink bikini that makes her body look sexier then anything FP or Jughead has ever seen. Betty is jealous. Very jealous! Jughead is drooling as he stares at Veronica. FP leans over and slaps Jughead on the back of the head. "Thats my girl son look at your own." Jughead scoffs and looks at Betty and Betty looks pissed and jealous. Veronica gets in the hot tub and leans back. FP wraps his arm around her waist.

 

"Veronica this place is amazing and this Hot tub just the bomb thank you so much for inviting me and Jughead" Veronica looks up from where she was look at FP

"Of course you guys are my friends and I want to get to know Jughead.Not to mention get sometime with FP. FP has been working hard with the Serpents and hasn't had much time for us or more accurately me." FP pulls Veronica in between his legs and FP wraps his arms around Veronica's waist. 

Jughead pulls Betty onto his actual lap. Betty turns her head and is looking at Jughead questionably. " So I have been wondering how long have you and my dad have been together?" 

Veronica look at jughead intrigued by the question. "Jughead I don't think its any of our business" Betty elbows Jughead in the ribs. Veronica shakes her head

"It's okay I was just a little taken back with the question that's all. Do you want the whole story or just the short version." FP tightens his hold on Veronica. Veronica leans back into FP strong hold and into his chiseled chest. 

"The long story would be nice" Jughead is being rude and he knows it but he just wants Veronica out of his and his dads life. Jughead judging before he even knows the story usually means that he's going to be wrong. Betty is still frustrated with the way Jughead has to react so she does the next best thing since he doesn't want to listen to her when she jabs him in the ribs. Betty lightly hits him in the junk lightly he flinches and glares at Betty and Betty glares right back at him.

After Veronica gets done telling her story FP is holding her and Veronica turns in his lap and shoves her face in his shoulder she hates to think about how she almost got raped. Veronica owes everything to FP. He is her rock no matter what she will always know she is safe with him. Veronica doesn't trust easy but Veronica knows she can trust FP Jones not only with her well being but with her heart.

Veronica did leave the part out that she slept with FP because she knew that Jughead and Betty would have taken it way too far. What happened between is personal and not to mention its a piece of the story that docent matter that much. FP is a great guy but I understand with what happened between 

Jughead is thinking about everything that has been said and he's surprised that his father had helped anyone especially a girl he didn't know "Dad how long are you going to stay sober? When you were with mom you stayed sober until she left and she went back into the gang." 

Veronica turns around and moves away from FP. Sometimes when FP gets upset he moves his arms around to make his point and Veronica doesn't want to get hit by him.

"Son I understand how I was In the past but I haven't gotten drunk in almost a year. I am trying to prove to you and Veronica that I am a good man I have made mistakes but I don't want to live in those mistakes my whole life. Jughead I love you with my whole heart and I don't want us to keep up this fake relationship. You and Jellybean are so important to me. Veronica as well I love you all. I want to be a good man to all of you deserve. Veronica and I are together but If we break up that doesn't mean that i can't survive." While father and son are finally having the conversation they have been needing and Veronica and Betty get out of the hot tub and go inside to put on there pjs and to make dinner. 

"Dad I want to believe you but every time you say that you will change or you will do better you fail and it breaks my trust in you. I love you dad and I know you really do love Veronica and I want to support you but I just don't want you to depend on Veronica because she might want a guy her own age and you cant pull her back. And IF Veronica does leave you will you go back too drinking and failing at being a dad." FP is a man but that doesn't mean that he cant cry and a few tears are pouring down his face and when Jughead see his dad cry he bear hugs his dad 

"Jughead I promise you that I WILL be a better father not just to you but also Jellybean." Both the men hug it out until the girls announcing that dinner was done.

The boys walk in and are both surprised!


	11. Dinner and Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and FP have a romantic time. Jughead and Betty not so much.

3rd POV  
Jughead and FP walk into the log cabin and smell the most delicious aroma of Steak and potatoes. Both FP and Jughead mouths water at the aroma. Veronica skips over to FP and kisses his cheek and grab his hand and drags him over to the dinner table. Veronica made a plate of food for FP. FP grabs Veronica and kisses her passionately. Jughead looks away a little uncomfortable. Jughead looks around for Betty. Betty comes out of the kitchen with jughead and her plate all ready to be served and eaten.   
FP takes the first bites and moans at the taste on his tongue.  
"Princess this is the best home made food I have ever tasted. You are going to be my personal cook for now on." Everyone chucked around the table. Veronica blushes and FP grabs her hand and kiss it gently. Jughead is looking at Betty but Betty is looking at FP and Veronica looking wistful. Jughead squeezes Bettys thigh and Betty looks at Jughead.   
"Veronica and Betty this is the best home cooked meal I have ever had as well. Thank you!" Jughead is looking back and forth between Betty and Veronica appreciative.  
"Oh no I barely did any of the cooking veronica cooked basically everything while I just talked and cleaned the vegetables." Betty shyly admits. Jughead wraps his arm around Betty and kiss her cheek. " Well it's amazing' Jughead kisses Betty's neck gently   
"Well babe you can cook like no other woman."Veronica smiles at FP and squeezes his hand. Veronica gets up and starts to grab the dishes FP starts to help Veronica collect the dishes. Veronica looks at FP. "FP go and relax I can take care of this." But before FP could say something Betty stands and grabs the dishes from Veronica and FP hands.   
"Both of you guys go and relax me and Jughead can clean up after you did all the cooking and FP did the driving." Jughead looks at Betty like she's crazy he doesn't want to clean he'd rather spend time with Betty.  
FP grabs Veronicas hand and thanks Betty for cleaning up and they both go into the living room to sit in front of the fireplace   
"You know it's so pretty here." Veronica leads FP outside and look over the balcony and into the backyard. 

"The View is amazing princess" FP goes behind Veronica and wraps his arms around her. FP starts to kiss gently down Veronicas neck. Veronica leans back in FP and moans at the feeling of FP touching her sensitive spots. Veronica turns around and kisses FP and starts to rub her hands through FP hair. FP hands go down the Veronicas thighs and lifts her up and puts her on the ledge as Veronicas legs wrap around FP waist. FP hands go underneath Veronicas skirt and moves the fabric of her little panties.  
"AHEM"   
Veronica and FP pull away from each other and look over FP shoulder to see Jughead with his hands on his hips and Bettys eyes look like there about to pop out of her head. Veronica puts her face into FP shoulder. FP pulls his hand out from underneath Veronicas skirt.   
" Dad I just wanted to say good night. Veronica good night." Jughead had to practically drag Betty from staring at FP and Veronica in a very suggestible position. When jughead and Betty walked out of the room. FP and Veronica start to out right laugh. "Fp since there going to bed do you want to go skinny dipping in the pool." FP gently helps Veronica down and they race to the pool and immediately take off their clothes .   
"Betty what the hell did I just see?"  
" Something sexy!" Betty is still looking towards the back door to where FP and Veronica where just a minute ago. "BETTY!" Betty finally looked at jughead and blushed so hard her face is like an apple. " Betty what the hell is wrong with you that is my father and your best friend. " Betty puts her head down and blushed and mumbles " They're hot together." Jughead couldn't believe his ears. Jughead put his hand underneath Bettys chin and lifted. Jughead looked Betty in the eyes and smiled. " Betty I understand that but still" Jughead started to think about Veronica in her bathing suit. Betty slapped Jughead's arm " That's my best friend you're fantasizing about." Now Betty's face is turning red in anger and jealousy. Jughead looked at Betty "Calm down babe and let's go upstairs." Betty slapped Jughead across the face and ran upstairs to the bathroom and Jughead followed behind trying to reason with her.   
Veronicas and FP clothes are next to the pool   
Veronica swims underneath the water and swims right in-front of FP  
FP grabbed Veronica around her waist and lifted her naked body up so she rubs herself against his hard naked body. FP's strong hands grabbed ahold of veronica's waist and she kisses FP's neck and Veronicas hands start to move her hands down to his chest and she grabs ahold of FP's penis and starts to stroke him. FP was already hard and ready but Veronica wants to tease him a little. FP couldn't take anymore teasing and pushed Veronica against the wall of the pool pushes himself into her tight little pussy. " Fuck baby you are so perfect and tight. And all mine. All mine to take care of." Veronica is moaning FP's name so loud and passionately. FP pulls out and flips Veronica around so she was facing away from him and up against the pool wall.   
"Veronica baby you're gonna please me right" Veronica nodded her head and pushed her hips back against him. "Yes daddy I'll be a really good girl I promise" Veronicas starts to push back into FP's thrust and its making the pleasure even better. FP starts to walk away and goes over to the stairs and sits down with Veronica sitting on his lap in reverse cowgirl. Veronica starts to bounce onto his lap. "DADDY I'M ABOUT TO CUM" Veronica starts to shake and quiver at the intensity of her cumming. FP starts to push himself fully inside her and starts to cum in ropes inside her. All his cum sucking inside of her tight little body. FP and Veronica lay limp against the pool. "Let's get dressed and take a warm bath." Veronica nodded too tired to care. FP helps Veronica and himself to get dressed and upstairs to the bathroom.


	12. Love and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and FP really love each other

FP carries Veronica upstairs and take her through the bedroom and into the bathroom. FP then gently sets Veronica on the sink counter and FP starts to make a warm bubble bath. When the bath is full FP strips and takes off his clothes and then helps Veronica take off hers. After he picks Veronica up and gently sets her in the tub and he sits. behind her with his legs beside her. FP starts to rub Veronicas shoulders and Veronica relaxes into FP's chest.

"Thank you for today princess it has been perfect. Jughead and I made up and I think we're going on a good path of getting to know each other and become father and son. And what we just did was literally the best thing in the world. You are my Everything princess and I want to be with you for forever." Veronica gets on her knees and turns around and sits on FP's legs and kissed FP so sweetly. 

"FP I think today was amazing to just having you in my life brightens my day so much more. Not to mention we did need this time together with you working with the serpents to stop whatever my father has planned." After Veronica and FP wash each other and get out of the tub and dry each other off. Veronica and FP crawl into bed together. FP wraps his arms and intertwining his legs with Veronicas. "Good night handsome."

"Good night princess" Veronica and FP sleep soundly all night long 

Veronica wakes up first and gets dressed but when she goes downstairs and its a little chilly so she goes outside and chops some wood up

Veronica wakes up first and gets dressed but when she goes downstairs and its a little chilly so she goes outside and chops some wood up

FP wakes up and reaches across the bed to look for Veronica and feels a empty cold side. FP gets up and starts to call for Veronica "Princess! Veronica! Princess! Veronica!" FP has looked all around the house and still can't find her and he starts to panic. All these bad thoughts start going through his mind and then Jughead and Betty come downstairs. FP woke them up

"Dad what's going on?"

"I can't find Veronica I have looked all over the house and cant find her." FP was freaking out he has been looking all over for her and can't find her he is so worried he loves her so much and she could be in trouble and yet he didn't even feel it when she left the bed. 

"Well did you look outside FP" Betty pipes up 

"No, Why didn't I think of that!" Everyone goes outside to the porch and see's Veronica chopping wood and she looks angry and sad but also very sexy. Her arms are coming down forcefully breaking the wood in half. Veronicas tattoo was showing and FP loves to look at as her muscles tense up as she takes a hard swing. "Princess!!!"

Veronica wasn't paying attention when she looked up at FP and she swung the ax and knocked into the wood stack and the wood fell and fell onto Veronica's foot and smashed it. "OWWWW" and then Veronica fell onto her butt.

Everyone ran to Veronica. "Veronica are you okay" "Veronica do you need help" "Veronica omg are you okay" Everyone was talking at once and couldn't answer them so all she did was nod to all of them. FP picked up the wood that was on Veronicas feet and picked Veronica up and carried her into the living room bridal style. 

"Next time guys maybe give me a warning when you come outside while I'm chopping wood" Fp looks guilty and does into the kitchen to grab a ice pack.

"Here baby let's take off your heals." FP took off Veronicas helps and her Ankle is all swollen up.

" FP took off Veronicas helps and her Ankle is all swollen up 

 

Jughead rudely says "Why were you wearing heals while chopping wood outside."

Veronica snorts "Because no matter what a woman is doing she should always look good."Veronica winces when FP puts the ice pack against her warm skin of her ankle. Veronica gets up and starts to limp towards the staircase. FP immediately gets up and grabs Veronica around the waist and pick her up bridal style. 

"You should stay off your feet" FP carried her upstairs and into bed 

BOOM BOOM BOOM 

All of a sudden there was shouts and screams and FP drops Veronica on the floor with a thud "owww" Veronica moaned out and FP ran over to the bed and pulled out a gun from underneath the pillow and FP and Veronica sneakily and slowly go down the stairs to see what's going on. And to the shock it was 3 men in ski masks


	13. Worse To Better

FP Sneaks downstairs with his gun but is hit in the face by some big guy and another guy knocks FP unconscious. Veronica automatically knew this wasn't going to go well she already called the police and she can hear the men talking to Betty and Jughead. One of the scary men come upstairs and they see her they immediately grab her and takes her downstairs while yelling to the guys that they have found her and jughead and Betty look at her like she was supposed to save all of them but she was stuck in this situation with them.

Veronica's has her head up tall " What so your thinking that your going to rob us or something.".

"No ma'am this from your father for talking to the FBI and going against him" The guy slaps her in the face a couple of times then kicks her in the stomach. Instead of crying out in pain like everyone thought she would she just layed there with her mouth clamped shut and not saying anything or whimpering at all 

Finally when the men see that she isn't responding like she is supposed to they back off and look at for real this time 

Veronica says in a very calm voice "You think that little bit of hitting me is going to effect me my father has done way worse. But if I were you I would leave before the police get here. You've already waisted a minute of your time."

The men look at each other and are fearful they didn't want to go to prison they just wanted to scare her a bit and knock her around. The men ran out as fast as they could. 

Veronica gets up and holds her stomach and she goes over to FP to make sure he is okay he is breathing so that is a good thing. Jughead and Betty look at Veronica. Do you need to be looked at should we take you to the hospital.

"no I'm fine but thank you" When FP wakes up Veronica tells him everything that happened and he got protective and they retreated into there room to comfort each other. Betty and Jughead go outside and they lean on each other for comfort.

Jughead looks at Betty "You know this weekend has showed me something

Jughead looks at Betty "You know this weekend has showed me something."

Betty looks up and into Jughead's eyes "what's that?"

Jughead holds Bettys face "Family is everything and dad and Veronica are that now and so are you. You mean everything to me and today has been horrible but we will always have each other."

Betty leans in and kisses Betty 

They need hold onto each other all night long showing how much they love each other

They need hold onto each other all night long showing how much they love each other.

_________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________

Veronica gets comfy after her and Fps bath 

"Thank you for protecting me today even though im supposed to be protecting you."FP wraps his strong arms around veronica and holds on tight.

"You always protect me it was my turn to return the favor." Veronica leans up and kisses FP.

Veronica wraps both her legs around FP to hold him tighter against her. Veronica licks FP tongue with hers they fight to win and FP lets Veronica get her way and she moans a happy sound when she gets to explore his mouth. FP flips them around so Veronica was on top but being gentle with all her injuries. FP takes off Veronicas clothes and Veronica does the same to his. FP reaches down and runs a finger in between her lips and he can feel how wet she is.

"Damn baby all this is for me?" Veronica automatically nods her head she moans when he swirls his finger around her clit and then finally pushing in one finger. Then when he was done stretching her tiny little pussy he takes his cock in one hand and the other he lifts veronica onto his rock hard cock. "Thats right baby ride me until you cum all over my cock." They Both moan at the sensation of them coming together in the most intimate way. 

"MMMMM Fuck"Veronica moans 

Veronica starts to ride FP with a fever until she can feel she is close. FP swirls his finger around her clit while Veronica is finding her pleasure in riding FP until she is cumming all over his cock "FUCK FP IM CUMMING AHHHHHH" FP flips them knowing she has Cummed and he slams into her and all you can hear in the room is the slapping of skin. "FUCK BABY YOU HAVE THE BEST I HAVE EVER BEEN IN" FP Cums so hard in Veronica he can feel his cum to slip out of her while he is gently exiting her body. 

FP gets a rag and cleans Veronica up and then they cuddle and sleep together. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Both couples wake up and kiss there partners goos morning and they all meet in the kitchen. They all talk and get closer as a family

HAPPY EVER AFTER.........Or so you think.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this then comment and let me know thank you so much for reading.


End file.
